Afterwards
by passionatewriter97
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale. Everyone is living their happily ever after, but what will happen once Elsa comes to Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after season 3 finale! Mainly Captain Swan! Constructive Criticism welcome! I own nothing all credit goes to Adam and Eddy!**

**Chapter 1: Lost Time**

**Emma's POV**

Four days. It's been four days since Emma and Killian returned from the Enchanted Forest, and things could not be more chaotic. Between finding more time to spend with her parents and baby Neal and looking for a new apartment, she had hardly any time to spend with Killian. And she missed him. She had sat next to him at Granny's on a few occasions, but she hasn't spent any quality time with him, just the two of them. He had been staying at Granny's in a room just down the hall from hers. She had been more than tempted to sneak off while Henry was asleep, but she found herself exhausted at the end of the day, falling asleep before Henry did.

Tonight, Emma was determined to get some alone time. She convinced Henry to stay with Regina for the night, who was more than happy to take him. Her parents had also decided to stay in and spend some time with just the three of them. Now was her chance.

She practically ran down the hall to Killian's room, and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling on the other side before the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Killian. Emma's breath hitched as she drank him in. Gazing hungrily at his toned chest, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers along his taut stomach. His hook was still intact and he wore nothing besides his black leather pants. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she was able to tear her gaze from his chest and to his eyes.

Emma didn't know how long she had been staring, but from the amused look on his face, she guessed it had been a few minutes.

"Like what you see, Love?" He purred

Emma felt her face flush, but tried to play it off.

"Maybe," she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his chest. She kissed a trail from his chest up to his ear, smiling when she heard his breath hitch, "Why don't you let me in and so I can get a closer look?"

A low growl sounded from his chest and his arms encircled her waist as he pulled her into his room. She kicked the door shut and he slammed her against it. His mouth crashed into hers in a passionate lock. His mouth devoured hers and he forced her lips open and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues instantly dueled in a battle for dominance. They pulled away to come up for air and he gave her a sly grin.

"Not that I'm complaining, Love, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I missed you. I feel like I've hardly seen you in days."

"Well then, let's make up for lost time."

He pulled her in for another kiss, but this time he had a whole new purpose. His hand began to wander, travelling from her hair briefly down across her breast, and continued downward to the back of her thigh. He lifted her leg and hitched it around his waist so she could feel just how much he wanted to make up for lost time. A small gasp left her mouth when she felt his hardness pressed against her center. His lips left hers and he began kissing her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

She moved her hands to his lower back and ground her hips into his. He moaned, pulling her from the door and into the center of the room. He pushed her red leather jacket off her shoulders and ripped her shirt open with is hook, disposing of it on the floor. She reached around her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders slowly and seductively. Killian took a step back and watched, eyes wide and darkened with desire. He leaned forward and caught one of her breasts in his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned, digging her fingers into his hair as he swirled his tongue around her hard nipple. Emma arched her back into him, urging him to continue as heat began pooling in her core. Killian began massaging her other breast with his free hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers at the same time he swirled his tongue around the other.

She pulled his head up and pushed him back onto the bed. Emma smiled devilishly as she planned her next move. Killian's breathing was erratic as he watched her straddle his lap and begin kissing a trail of open mouthed kisses down his chest. Never breaking eye contact with him, she moved her hips off his lap as she made her way down his body and began undoing the laces on his pants. Once she got them undone, she pulled off his pants along with his boxers. His hard member stood erect, waiting for her. Giving Killian a devious grin, she slowly ran her tongue along his length. His eyes rolled back and his fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she teasingly licked her way along every part of his member, before fully taking him in her mouth.

"Emma," he moaned, "If you keep doing that I won't be able to last long."

She took him out of her mouth and kissed her way back up to his lips. Killian quickly flipped them so he was on top of her. He gazed down at her, eyes roaming over her naked body. His eyes were full of lust, but also something else. Love. Their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss her again, but this time it was sweet and slow. He slid his body over hers never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to continue. He positioned himself over her opening and entered her in one swift move. She gasped, gripping his biceps. She knew neither one of them would last long. He started at a slow pace, keeping his arms wrapped around her so every inch of their bodies were pressed together. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers holding her gaze. He picked up his pace and she could feel she was close. Her orgasm quickly approached, leaving her gasping and moaning his name. He followed quickly after her, collapsing on top of her.

He moved off of her and propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her.

"Please don't tell me that was a one time thing, Love. Because I think I would go mad if I never got to have you again." He joked.

Emma laughed, "Definitely not a one time thing!"

They wrapped their arms around each other and laid in a comfortable silence. They were laying on their sides, facing each other. Killian was playing with Emma's hair, wrapping it around his fingers while Emma ran her fingers along the scruff of his jaw.

"I've missed you so much these past few days." She said.

"I've missed you too." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Emma let out a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep, Love. It's only fair I let you rest considering I gave you a hard work out." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight."

She nestled herself comfortably into his shoulder and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Family**

**David's POV**

David watched from the kitchen as Snow rocked their new baby. He felt his heart swell with love. Life was good. The witch was dead, he had Emma back, he had a beautiful newborn son, and the love of his life was sitting a few feet away. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He had been so scared before. Scared that he would lose his son. After his dream about Emma back in the Enchanted Forest, he was so scared he would fail his son, like he did his daughter. Not a day went by when he looked at Emma that he didn't feel guilty about sending her through the wardrobe. Making her grow up alone for twenty eight years. But he was proud of her. Just as he knew he would be proud of his son. He intended to make up for the time lost with Emma, by being there for his son.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Snow cooing the baby. He smiled and walked over to them, a mug of tea in one hand and a baby bottle in the other. Snow looked up at him and smiled, taking the bottle and feeding the baby. David leaned over and kissed Snow's forehead, and then the baby's.

"He gets bigger and bigger every day," He said.

"I know he is going to be as handsome as his father." She beamed up at him.

"Well I think he is going to be a good fighter, like his mother." He retorted.

Snow chuckled and gazed at the baby. "I hope everything works out. I hope we don't lose him, like we did Emma," She said.

"I know what you mean. I have been thinking about that too. But, we have to have faith that everything will work out this time. We haven't lost him yet. And we didn't lose Emma forever, she is with us now. If, by an unfortunate incident, we did lose Neal, we have to hope that he will come back to us, that he will find us, like Emma did."

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I don't worry," A small tear escaped her eye. "You know if everything had worked out like it was supposed to, if there was no curse, we wouldn't have this fear. Emma wouldn't have been sent away, we would have all been together. We could have been there for her first steps, her first words, her first ball. And we wouldn't be here right now, worrying about if we will have to go through the same thing all over again with our second child."

"I know, Snow. I know you're worried, I am too. But all we can do is live in the here and now. If we dwell on the past, then we won't ever be happy. And we have plenty to be happy about right now. We have our new son, our daughter, our grandson, and our friends. So, let's stop worrying and enjoy this moment right here," He gestured to baby Neal, now asleep in his mother's arms.

"Okay. I will, for the sake of being happy," Snow smiled up at him.

Snow got up and softly walked over to the crib to tuck in the baby. Snow and David stood over the crib watching the baby sleep. David put his arm around Snow's shoulders. He had never felt happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Under the Weather**

**Emma's POV: **

Emma awoke a few hours later. Her head was resting on Killian's chest and his hooked arm wrapped around her. She rolled over slightly to look at the clock on the nearby nightstand. 2:30 am. Great. She was about to roll back over when she realized how cold the room had become.

She shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around herself and snuggled closer to Killian. She was still cold. Slowly, Emma unwound herself from Killian and got out of bed. She pulled on her underwear and shirt. She was looking for her sweatshirt when she heard the rustle of sheets.

"Going somewhere, Love?" Killian asked groggily.

"No, it's freezing and I can't find my sweatshirt."

"Come back to bed, I'll warm you up," He widened his arms and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Though, now that you mention it, it is unusually cold in here." He realized.

Emma walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

Killian jumped out of bed and was at her side.

"Bloody hell," He said.

Every inch of Storybrook was covered in ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected **

**Emma's POV:**

Killian convinced her to go back to bed but she was unable to sleep. 5 am rolled around and Emma started receiving calls reporting car accidents because of the icy roads. She dressed quickly and gently kissed Killian on the forehead, careful not to wake him. She left him a note explaining her absence and silently exited the room.

Once Emma began to walk outside the cold hit her like a tidal wave. She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around herself. She cautiously walked to her car, trying not to slip and fall in the ice. To her disappointment she had to brush snow and ice off her windows. Emma's hands shook from the cold as she pulled out her keys to unlock the car. After ridding her windows of snow and ice, Emma slid into the driver's seat and took a deep breath.

There were a total of four accidents so far this morning. 8 people injured, none dead. Each accident took place in the town square, so Emma decided to go there and look around. Emma drove slowly and with caution, trying to avoid getting into an accident herself.

She slowly pulled up to the square, the remnants of the latest accident had already been taken away, but there were still pieces of glass on the ground. Emma parked, opened her car door and stepped out; she only observed from a far, she didn't dare walk any further for fear of hurting herself. Her eyes scanned the area quickly but thoroughly. Emma was about to give up and write off that the accidents were caused by unfortunate weather, when she noticed a trail of ice was thicker than the rest. The trail began on the sidewalk and continued into the street, making random patterns until it, again, ended up on the sidewalk. This was unnatural. Emma got back in her car and followed the ice trail.

She drove slowly, following the trail which began leading her to the town line. As the line grew nearer the ice became even slicker than it was before.

Next thing she knew the car began spinning out of control. She tried desperately to control the wheel but any attempt to control the car made it worse. The car began to skid sideways, causing it to roll three hundred and sixty degrees. The car rolled multiple times. How many exactly? Emma wasn't sure.

Adrenaline filled her veins as she tried desperately to hang on. Her mind filled with images of Henry, the moment she gave birth to him and the moment he found her in Boston. She thought of how Henry had brought her home. She found her family at last. She found someone she loved at last. She was happy with her life, and now she was going to lose it, all of it.

Her little yellow bug rolled into a nearby ditch and finally rested on its roof. Emma's vision blurred and her breathing became shallow. She braced one hand on the roof of her car while the other undid her seat buckle. She landed with a painful thud. She managed to pull herself half way out of the car window before she couldn't move anymore. Everything but her head was numb. Her vision continued to blur, her ears were ringing so loudly she couldn't hear herself groan, and her head was pounding.

Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket and used the rest of her strength to try and call someone. David was the first contact in her speed dial. But, as she made the call, she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Worst Nightmare**

**David's POV:**

David was already up at 6 a.m. Neal was hungry and began to cry. As he cooed and fed his baby son, David's phone began to ring. _Who would be calling at this hour? _He thought. The caller ID showed Emma's picture. David had a bad feeling. He hit the accept button.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

No answer.

"Emma?"

Nothing. All he heard was a slight rustling, then a groan.

"Emma?" He asked again.

He then heard more groaning, like someone was in pain. David listened closer and thought he heard footsteps and the whispers of a voice he didn't recognize. He was trying to make out what the voice was saying when the call cut off. He hung up the phone. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"SNOW!" He yelled her name multiple times before she came rushing into the room.

"David, what's the matter, what's going on?"

"I think Emma's in trouble," David quickly filled her in on what he had heard.

"Go, go look for her I will look after Neal." She replied.

David looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go find our daughter and make sure she is okay."

David handed Neal to Snow and rushed to get dressed. As he was quickly pulling on his clothes he thought of all the places she might be. He finished dressing and grabbed his gun and coat, rushing out to his truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Search is On**

**Hook's POV:**

Hook woke up at 6:15 am to a sudden pounding on his door. He saw Emma was gone and assumed she had forgotten something. He got out of bed slowly, pulling on his pants and sauntered towards the door.

He was about to make a smug comment when he opened the door, but his flirty mood suddenly changed when he saw David standing there, with a worried look on his face.

"Where's Emma? Is she here?" David asked as he pushed past Hook and into the room. David surveyed the room, noticing it's disastrous state as a result of the previous nights agenda. "What happened here?"

Hook's smug look returned and David backtracked quickly, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Hook noticed a note on his nightstand, written in Emma's handwriting.

"Emma is not here, Mate," Hook said. "She said she started getting calls early this morning; I assume she went into the station to take of things. The ice storm last night caused some accidents."

"I don't doubt it. The roads are still really slick. But, I think Emma is in trouble." David once again recounted the details of the mysterious phone call he received from Emma.

Hook went pale as dread washed over him.

"Did you check the station?" Hook asked.

"Yes, that's the first place I checked, no sign of her. I thought she might be here with you."

"Well she was here all night, I haven't seen or heard from her since she left this morning." Hook looked out the window, "Her car is gone. So wherever she went it must have been farther than walking distance."

"When I was at the station there were messages reporting multiple car accidents. Let's go back to the station and see if we can pinpoint exactly where the accidents were."

Hook agreed and finished dressing quickly, leaving with David. It took twice as long to drive to the station because of the ice which did not help ease Hook's nerves. His mind was reeling. He combed through every detail of his memory of the night before, trying to remember something that might help locate her. They finally pulled up to the station, both of them jumped out of car and hurried inside.

David went straight to the computer and began searching through last night's reports.

"There! Reports say there were multiple accidents last night, all of them in the square," David said, "I'll bet Emma saw the commonality of the location and went there."

They once again got into David's truck and drove to the square. Once they arrived they cautiously stepped out. Emma wasn't here. Hook's heart dropped.

They both began surveying the area. Hook noticed the broken glass on the ground and got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"David?"

"Yeah?" He replied looking curiously at the ice on the road.

"You don't think she got in an accident and is in the hospital, do you?"

David looked up, and after taking in Hook's worried expression, his tone softened. "No, she's not in the hospital. I called after I found out about the accidents."

Hook let out a huge breath of relief.

"It's going be alright, we're going to find her. We just have to keep looking, and sooner or..." David trailed off.

"Mate?"

"Look at this. The ice is thicker here. It's taking an unnatural path from the sidewalk to the road." David pointed out. "The trail leads out of town. Get in the truck, we're gonna follow it."

They drove slowly, unknowingly retracing Emma's steps. They saw the town line just up ahead and David slammed on the brakes suddenly. Both of them sat open mouthed at the scene that lay before them. Skid marks covered the top layer of the ice. The sign announcing your departure from Storybrooke was crushed and small car parts were scattered around the road.

They got out of the truck and slowly walked toward the site. Hook's steps were heavy and forced. His shoulders slumped. He couldn't possibly imagine how this situation could get any worse. Emma was missing and no one knew where she was, and there was a possibility she was in trouble. A flash of yellow in a nearby ditch caught his eye. _No._

"David! Over here!" Hook ran into the ditch. Emma's car was crushed. It lay on its top, the windows were broken and the sides were smashed in.

"EMMA?! EMMA ARE YOU HERE?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hook yelled. David began calling too once he took in the sight of the wreckage.

They searched the car and the area around it thoroughly.

"Emma's not here," David said, defeated.

Hook was overcome with feelings of fear and rage. He felt hopeless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Ice Queen**

**Emma's POV:**

When Emma woke, her head was pounding. Her vision blurred for a few moments as she opened her eyes, but cleared up after a few moments. She slowly turned her head, surveying her location.

She was lying on a bed in the Wicked Witches old farm house. She quickly began looking for a way out. She heard movement coming from the next room and knew sneaking through the front door wasn't an option. Her gaze shifted to the window. The heavy brown curtains blocked the view of the window, so she would need to move to get a good look at the lock.

Emma made a move to get up and hissed from a pain in her abdomen. She lifted her shirt and found severe bruising all over her abdomen. _Great. Broken ribs._ She thought. Emma spotted a hand mirror on the nightstand next to her and decided to survey herself before making another move.

_I look horrible…_She thought as she gazed at her reflection. Her blond hair was matted down with mud and dried blood. Her face had scratches from the shattered glass of the car windows. Her right wrist hurt, but she was able to move it which meant it was probably sprained. Emma began feeling her head, looking for any wounds, and winced as her fingers grazed over a sensitive spot. She figured she must have hit her head pretty hard at some point.

Cautiously, Emma stood. Her legs were working just fine aside from exhaustion. She made small, noiseless movements to the window and soundlessly pulled back the curtain. The window had no lock and there was only about a three foot drop to the ground. _I think I can handle it._

Emma slowly began to slide the window up and all of the sudden, the window made a loud creak, causing a startled Emma to drop the window loudly. She heard footsteps quickly approaching and turned back to the window. But, before she could begin to open it again, it completely _froze._

_This person has magic._ Emma thought

Emma stood still for a second glancing around for a weapon; she didn't have enough strength to use her magic. Deciding on an old cane that sat against the wall next to her, Emma quickly lunged for it, wrapping her hands tightly around the cane. She then faced whoever had entered the room.

"No! Please! I do not want to hurt you!" The mystery person was a woman. She wore a long light blue dress that shimmered in the light. Her wide eyes were strikingly blue against her pale skin. Her face was round with a long, straight nose. Her hair was bleach blonde, nearly white, and was pulled into a French braid that traveled down her back. Her left hand held a pair of blue gloves.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, cane raised.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Elsa, really?" Emma muttered to herself in disbelief. _Is there any "fictional" character that IS NOT real?_

"Please put that thing down, I am not going to hurt you," Elsa said.

"Not until you explain how you found me, why I'm here, and why an ice storm occurred the night you arrived," Emma demanded, cane raised high.

"All I know is I was trapped for a long time, I do not know how long exactly. Once I was free I ended up in this strange place. I was walking on this odd, dark road and was nearly run over by a horseless carriage! I tried to move aside, but another one was approaching in the opposite direction!"

_The accidents in the square _Emma thought.

Elsa continued, "I was afraid, and I accidentally froze everything. I ran until I approached the line on the dark road. I heard another one of those contraptions coming my way, which frightened me, making the ice worse. I hid in the bushes and saw the accident. I came out afterwards and found you. This is the only safe place I know, so I brought you here. I did not want to leave you to die."

"Wait, so you're telling me you have magical powers that can turn anything into ice, which only works when you are scared?" Emma asked.

"I have always struggled to control my powers. I nearly killed my sister when we were young," Elsa began to tear up. It was obvious this woman was scared and wanted some guidance.

Emma lowered the cane, but still held onto it.

"The gloves help conceal my power," Elsa said as she slipped her gloves back on, "I was able to control it once. But, I have lost control again. Please, I need help."

"Help with what exactly, figuring out how to control your powers?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and I need to find a way back to Arendelle, I need to find my sister."

"Well, lucky for you Storybrooke is crawling with magical people. There's Regina, the evil queen, who isn't evil anymore, I have a bit of magic, and Rumple—"

"NO! I will not go anywhere near that evil imp! He is the one who trapped me. I do not want to be entrapped again." Elsa cried as she began to back away from Emma.

"Okay! Okay, I won't take you to him. I won't let that happen, I promise." Emma reached out and lightly touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Elsa relaxed under Emma's comforting touch.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan, can you teach me? I do not want anyone else to know I am here, I do not want to hurt anyone else."

Emma sighed, "Yes, I will teach you, on one condition: I get to go back and forth from the town to here, I don't want to be trapped here."

"I accept your terms!" Elsa exclaimed gleefully.

"Good, we will start soon. For now, I need to recover and I am not sure how long it will take. I'll come to you when I am ready. Now, I need to get to a hospital." Emma's pain was increasing. Her head was beginning to spin.

"I found this lying next you, do you need it?" Elsa handed Emma her phone.

"Yes I do, I'll go now and call for someone to get me. I'll walk a ways so no one suspects you're here."

Emma started towards the front door, barely able to stay on her feet. She needed help now.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem. Thanks for finding me, I guess," with that, Emma left. She trudged through the woods as far as she could in the direction of the crash. Once she couldn't walk anymore, she laid down on the ground, overtaken by pain and exhaustion. Slowly, she pulled out her phone, and called David.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New beginnings**

**David's POV:**

He and Hook had been searching for hours now, and still no sign of her. David tried so hard not to lose hope. Hope that she would be alright, and that he wouldn't lose her again. But, as the hours went by, the ray of hope he kept grew dimmer.

David thought of the look on Snow's face if he had to tell her their daughter was gone forever.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone began chiming. He fished for his phone in his jacket pocket, silently hoping it wasn't Snow. Once David saw Emma's caller ID, he felt a rush of relief.

"Emma?! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

Hook heard David saying Emma's name and quickly jogged over to him.

_Emma?_ Hook mouthed. David nodded and Hooks eyes grew wide.

"David? I need help. I can't move anymore. I'm by the well." Emma stated weakly.

"We'll be right there," David turned to Hook, "She's by the well, she sounds hurt. It's not far from here if we hurry we'll be there in less than ten minutes."

David and Hook took off running through the woods in the direction of the well. David felt pure adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he ran. He heard his heart pounding through his ears and he pushed on.

_How long have we been running? Three minutes? Five? Is she dying? Is she dead?_

Thoughts of the worst possible scenario swirled in his brain as they neared the well.

When Hook and David approached the well, they didn't see her right away. They scanned the area around them.

"There!" Hook yelled and he began running toward a blonde haired heap on the ground.

David's blood ran cold. She was so still and she had cuts, scrapes, and bruises covering every inch of her exposed skin. David stood frozen. He watched as Hook leaned over his daughter and lightly touched her face. Emma's eyes slowly slid open and she gave Hook a weak smile. It was then that David surged forward. 

David knelt next to her, cradling her head, tears flowing freely.

"Dad, I know you're relieved I'm alive and all, but I need a hospital." Emma joked.

"Right! Right." David pulled out his phone to dial 911.

**Emma's POV**

As Emma awoke she slowly began coming back to her senses. She heard a faint beeping noise coming from nearby, smelled a light smell of forest that was likely still lingering on her, and felt the warm presence of a hand wrapped around hers. Emma opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the intensity of the harsh lights.

"Emma?" She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Killian?"

"I'm right here, Love."

Emma turned her head slowly to face him. He gripped her hand tightly and hovered over her with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'll be okay," she offered him a small smile.

"I hope so. What happened, Emma? How did you end up so far from the car in your state?"

"Umm.." She put on her best _I'm trying to remember face_ to buy herself time to come up with a good explanation, "I remember being in a crash and then everything just gone black. I woke up by the well and I called David."

Killian looked at her quizzically. He knew she was lying. But, he decided to let it go, that she would tell him what was going on when she was ready.

Before they could continue their conversation, Regina strode in and approached Emma.

"Dr. Whale told me what your injuries are, so I can heal you." She raised her hand a few inches over Emma's body and swept her hand over the length of Emma's entire body. All of the pain Emma was feeling dissipated and was replaced with pure exhaustion.

Dr. Whale had been standing unnoticed on the other side of the room.

"Well, Emma," Dr. Whale said, "I think you should be able to go home, now."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." Killian said for her, "I'll take you back to Granny's, Love."

After getting unhooked from the IV and putting on some fresh clothes her mother had left for her. She allowed Killian to accompany her back to Granny's. He settled her on her bed, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers up around her.

He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Wait, Killian. Could you stay with me, for a while?"

"Of course, Love."

Emma made room for him in the bed and he crawled in next to her. Pulling her in his arms. She knew he needed this as much as she did. He needed to ensure himself that she was alright, and she needed to ensure herself that, no matter what happened in the future, he would be by her side.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Inspiration wasn't coming my way! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! I have some interesting plans in store for these characters! Mwahahahahahaha! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Honoring a Promise**

**Killian's POV:**

It wasn't long before Emma was sound asleep in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her and her head lay on his chest. Her features softened in her sleepy state. She had an innocent look about her. As if she had experienced no pain, as if the deep emotional scars she possessed no longer existed. He wished he could see her like this more often. Killian vowed to himself right then that he would give her more reasons to smile.

He knew it was going to be hard. He already knew something was up with her. She had lied about not knowing how she ended up at the well. Killian could always tell when she was lying. He let it go because of her exhausted state. He just hoped that whatever happened during the time between the crash and when they found her, wouldn't get her into trouble.

**Elsa's POV:**

After Emma left, Elsa immediately felt better. Now that she knew someone here, had someone on her side, she was less frightened than before. Though, a sliver of fear still harbored itself within her. She had no idea how long she was entrapped. A month? A year? Where is Anna? Is she still alive? Is she in danger? Did the Dark One trap her as well?

These demanding questions swirled around in her head and she began to panic again, turning the floorboards of the house to ice.

"No, no. Conceal it, don't feel it," Elsa chanted to herself. But, the ice continued to spread.

_Why am I going back to old habits? When did that tactic ever work for me?_

Elsa quickly tried to change her train of thought to someone she loved. _Anna. _

She thought about Anna. Her laugh, her smile, the way she had saved her life.

But, then her thoughts turned to the possibility that she may never see her sister again. And the ice began to thicken.

**Emma's POV:**

Emma awoke to sunlight beaming through the crack in the curtains. She stretched and yawned, feeling around for Killian. Her hand only made contact with the bed and she slowly opened her eyes to see that he had gotten up. She rolled over to look at the time; 1:30 pm. _That can't be right._

As she sat up, Killian emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. His eyes settled on her and his face automatically lit up.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up. I nearly tried true love's kiss." He joked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, "How long have I been out?"

"About fifteen hours, Love."

"_Fifteen hours?_ Seriously? Why didn't you wake me when you got up?" Emma was starting to panic a bit. She was eager to get to Elsa to make sure she was still hidden, and to help her gain control before anyone else got hurt.

"I did not have the heart to wake you; I have never seen you more at peace. And you needed your rest after the day you had yesterday."

He removed the towel and began pulling on his clothes. "So, tell me something, Love. Have you begun to remember anything about what happened to you after the crash?" He watched her face carefully.

"Nope. Nothing. I guess it will remain a mystery." She answered too quickly, _dammit! _

His face fell a bit, but he quickly composed himself. _He knows I'm lying to him. _

"Oh, well then. I'm going to go downstairs and get us something to eat. I'll bring it up for you. What would you like?"

"I could never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Coming right up." He quickly kissed her forehead and disappeared out the door.

She hated lying to him. But she had no other choice. She made a promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: First Lesson**

**Emma's POV:**

She told Killian she had some sheriff things to take care of. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew she was lying to him. Again. _God I'm an awful person. _

She took the sheriff's car, drove to the town line, and continued on foot from there. She decided if anyone saw the car, she would just tell them she was investigating her accident. She reached the farmhouse within twenty minutes and let herself in.

"Elsa?" she called as she closed the door behind her. She looked down, realizing the floor had turned into ice.

She cautiously stepped into the next room to find Elsa sitting on the couch, with fresh tears running down her cheeks.

_Oh, no. I'm really not good at this comforting thing. _

"Um, Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I am frustrated with myself. I used to be able to control my powers and now I cannot. I do not want to hurt anyone else. I nearly killed you and I nearly killed my sister a long time ago."

"Hey," Emma said softly. Emma moved to the couch and sat next to Elsa, putting her hand on her shoulder, "I know exactly how you feel. I was born with magic, powerful magic."

"Really?"

Emma nodded, "I'm the product of true love. My power exceeds the Evil Queen's magic. Sometimes I have a hard time controlling it; there have even been a few incidents where I accidentally hurt some people."

"What happened?"

Emma stayed silent for a few moments. Reminiscing about _that night._

"That's a story for another time. Now, let's get started."

**Rumple's POV:**

He knew. He knew she had somehow made her way into this world. He assumed Emma and Hook had brought her. Whether it was intentional or accidental, he didn't know. But, he was going to find out.

**Emma's POV:**

They decided it would be best to practice controlling Elsa's magic in the barn. Emma felt nervous; she hardly knew how to control her own magic, how could she possibly teach someone else to control theirs?

"Okay," Emma started, "Um, what usually makes you start freezing stuff?"

"I am not sure."

"Well, think about the other night, when you first got here. What emotions were you feeling?"

"Fear. I felt fear."

Emma came up with a plan.

"Good, now we are getting somewhere. Now, I want you to think about a time when you were scared out of your mind. When you thought all hope was lost."

As Emma was talking, Elsa became deep in thought and the dirt floor began turning into ice.

When the ice began to creep up the walls, Emma said, "Good, now think about something that brings you joy, something that made you unconditionally happy and relive that moment. "

The ice began dissipating, and eventually disappeared.

"I did it." Elsa whispered. She turned to Emma with a bright smile on her face, "I did it!"

"You did it!" Emma returned her smile.

"How did you know that would work?" Elsa asked.

"Magic is emotion. You were thinking too hard before. Magic demands to be felt. If you don't embrace it, don't feel it, you will lose control."

"Thank you! So much!" Elsa threw her arms around Emma.

Emma returned the gesture, "Remember, you still have a ways to go before you can do this without having to give it another thought. You now have a solid foundation to start with; all there is left to do is practice." Emma said.

Elsa pulled away, "I know. I am ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First off, thank you so much to everyone who is reading and thank you for your lovely comments! **** I think I forgot to clarify: this story takes place**** AFTER**** the events of Frozen. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: A Deal to be Fulfilled **

**Elsa's POV:**

_Elsa had just finished a meeting with the king and queen of a nearby kingdom, regarding a possible trade business between them. Ever since Arendelle has cut all of their ties with Weasletown, they have needed a new kingdom to do business with. The king and queen politely denied her, and were now on their way back to their kingdom. _

_Elsa was exhausted from the events of the day. Between meeting with the king and queen, spending time with Anna, and taking to hear her subject's complaints, she deserved some needed rest. She entered her room and fell right into bed. She had just gotten comfortable when she heard that unmistakable voice. _

"_Taking a nap in the middle of the day, are we dearie? That hardly seems professional."_

_Elsa shot out of bed, recognizing the voice at once. Rumplestiltskin. He stood at her window on the opposite side of the room. Seeing her shocked expression, the imp let out his signature, high pitched laugh. _

"_You. What do you want?" Elsa's voice was shaky. _

"_I'm here to make another deal, dearie!" _

"_Why? What could you possibly want from me?" _

"_I don't need anything from you right now, but I will in the future! I have come to an understanding that Arendelle is under some…financial stress? Am I right?" That laugh again. _

"_Yes, we are going through some hard times since we broke away from our last trade partner, but I am handling the situation."_

"_Really? Is that why you haven't made a trade in months? Why your kingdom is now running out of supplies? I'd think that's hardly considered 'handling the situation.' Don't you think?" _

"_What exactly are you proposing?" Elsa asked with growing interest. _

"_I can make all your problems go away. I will be your new trade partner, whatever you need, you simply have to request and I will comply. I shall continue to uphold this deal for the rest of my days, if you do something for me in return."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Let's just say, you will owe me a favor in the far future. So, do we have ourselves a deal?"_

_Looking back, Elsa knew she should have said no, she should have known better. But, the lives of her subjects were at stake. At the time, she thought she had no other choice. _

"_Yes, we have a deal." Elsa said with reluctance. _

"_Wonderful! Then there is one last thing I have to do. You see, I already know what favor you will do for me, and I won't need you for another couple hundred years. So I need you alive, and I need you where I have you at my disposal!"_

_In the blink of an eye, he conjured a vase that began pulling her in. It felt as if she were caught up in a tornado, spinning out of control, no way to escape. Next thing she knew, she was trapped. And trapped she would stay for many years to come. _

**Rumple's POV:**

It had been a few weeks since the major ice storm came to Storybrooke. The ice had melted and everything seemed to go back to normal. Almost everything. He couldn't help but notice that Miss Swan was often absent. According to the pirate, she was at the station. But, the sheriff car was nowhere to be seen. So, he watched her. Every morning around seven am, she would leave Granny's and drive off in the direction of the town line, then arrive at the station a few hours later.

On the morning he decided to follow her, he sat waiting in his car, which he had shielded from view. He wasn't concerned about other cars since traffic didn't really pick up until about eight fifteen. Right on time, Emma walked out of Granny's, to her car, and drove off. Rumple discreetly followed her to the town line, and then followed her again on foot, still invisible from view.

After trekking through the forest for a few minutes, he knew all too well where they were headed. The farmhouse. He remained on the edge of the forest and watched as Emma let herself into the house. He was about to move closer when Emma emerged with _her. _

He wasn't shocked to see Elsa; all it did was confirm his suspicions. That she had been the one responsible for the storm. And that the time had come to finish their deal.

He waited and watched patiently. He must admit he was impressed with the way Emma coached Elsa, considering she was a beginner when it came to magic.

Once they had finished and Emma strode back into the woods toward her car.

Elsa had retreated back into the house, and he let himself in. He found her lying on the couch with her eyes closed, trying to fall asleep.

"Taking a nap during the day, dearie? I think that's hardly professional."

Her eyes shot open and landed on him at once. She sat up cautiously.

"What do you want? How did you find me?" She was growing panicked.

"One thing at a time. First, we have a deal to discuss. That favor you owed me; I'm ready to cash it in."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tired of Secrets**

**Emma's POV:**

It had been three weeks since Emma began tutoring Elsa, and things were going surprisingly well. Elsa had quickly learned the key to controlling her powers, now it was a matter of practicing so she could control her powers while under pressure.

In fact, things had been going so well that Emma decided they could skip the lesson today and take a break. Unfortunately, Emma's break consisted of doing paperwork at the station. Since David had the baby Emma had been doing most of the heavy lifting, trying to make sure David was there for his wife and son. Emma didn't mind, after all she ran the station by herself for a while after Graham died. But, she must admit, the paperwork was a bitch.

Emma arrived at the station at around nine o'clock this morning and it was currently eleven o'clock at night. Emma sighed as she eyed the massive stack of paperwork she still had to do. Her goal was to finish it all before she left, so she wouldn't have to worry about it later on.

As time pushed on, Emma's head began to feel heavy and her vision blurred from fatigue. She leaned back in her chair and draped her arms across her forehead. _A little break couldn't hurt. _

Emma's thoughts drifted to Killian. He knew. He didn't know the specifics of what was going on with her, but he knew something was up. Emma knew she couldn't keep up the charade much longer. She was going to have to tell him at some point. The guilt over lying to him was tearing her apart. Every time she lied about where she was going she saw the hurt look on his face. She hated being the one to hurt him like this. He didn't deserve it and he didn't deserve to be lied to.

Emma made her decision. She was going to tell him everything.

**Killian's POV: **

He knew. He knew she was lying to him. And it hurt. It hurt that she felt she couldn't trust him. He told himself that he would just be patient with her, that he would wait until she was ready to tell him what was going on. Well, he couldn't wait anymore.

They agreed to spend the night together in his room since Henry was staying with Regina tonight. He was going to ask her when she got back from the station. He knew she actually was at the station all day because he visited her multiple times throughout the day.

He sat on the bed anxiously waiting her arrival. As the hours went by, he began to grow wary. She said she would be back no later than midnight. It was currently one thirty. He decided to wait another ten minutes and if she wasn't back by then he would go looking for her.

Ten minutes passed and he pulled on his jacket and shoes and set out to find Emma. He walked toward the station at a fast pace, eyes scanning the road trying to catch sight of her. When he walked up to the station, he saw the lights were on inside and the sheriff car was still parked outside.

He walked in to find Emma asleep on her desk. He smiled weakly, and decided his curiosity could wait. He approached her quietly and placed his hand on her back, gently moving it in small, soothing circles.

"Emma," he called to her softly until she was roused from her sleepy state.

"Killian? What are you doing here? Did I fall asleep?"

"You said you would be back by midnight and it's nearly two, I came to make sure you were alright and I found you asleep on your desk."

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you worry." Her speech was slurred as a result of fatigue.

"That's alright. Come on, Love, let's get you to bed."

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you something."

"It can wait until morning, Love."

She stood and he helped her put her jacket on and he put his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lean into him. They walked back to Granny's slowly, and when they got to his room Emma fell into bed and was pulled into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out**

**Emma's POV:**

Emma awoke the next morning in the safety of Killian's arms. She didn't want to move just yet, so she snugged into his chest and held him tighter, letting out a content sigh. She felt Killian stir slightly, signaling he was awake.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured into her hair, "I trust you slept well?"

"Morning, and I did. I love sleeping with you."

"Mmm I _know_ you do." He took on a sexy tone.

Emma playfully slapped his chest, "Not like that! You know what I mean. Although, the other meaning is pretty good too." She giggled.

"_Pretty good? _Not incredible or amazing or the best you've ever had? I need to work on that then. I should start immediately."

He changed their position so he was lying on top of her and he leaned in for a searing kiss. She kissed him back with urgency; she was completely overwhelmed by _him._ His smell, his taste, the way his body felt pressed against hers. Her thoughts travelled to the first night they spent together and she remembered how _right_ it felt. Not just the sex, but them together as a couple. Emma had never been treated properly by a man before. He was considerate of her, he always had her back, and he was always by her side. And he cared for her _so_ much. She saw just how much when she was in the hospital after the crash…

Reality came crashing down on her. Her brain began to think through its foggy haze. She needed to tell him about Elsa. And she needed to do it before the sex erased every rational thought of truth telling from her brain.

She pushed on his chest and broke the kiss, but he just moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Emma gasped and pushed on his chest again, harder this time. He sat up slightly and looked down at her with confusion.

"Before we go any further, there is something I need to tell you." She said.

A look of understanding crossed his face and he nodded and sat up. Emma sat up as well and thought about where she should begin.

"Okay, well, the day we came back from the past, we brought something or rather _someone _back with us. We did it accidentally. Her name is Elsa. She has the ability to turn anything into ice. She was the one who caused the big storm a few weeks ago. Well, when I was investigating the crashes the day after the storm hit, I noticed an odd ice trail that led to the town line, that's when I got in the crash. Elsa was nearby and she took me back to the old farmhouse. There, she told me who she was and what she could do. She also asked for my help. Elsa has trouble controlling her power and asked me for guidance. I agreed to help her. I then left her at the farmhouse and started heading back toward the crash site, but I couldn't go any farther so I stopped at the well and called David. I have been going up to the farmhouse nearly every day to train Elsa."

Killian remained silent the entire time she was talking, and, for once, she couldn't read him. When she finished talking he let out a long breath of relief and pulled her into his arms.

"That's what you have been keeping form me? Gods, Emma I thought something terrible was going on!"

"I know. I know you have been worried and I know I hurt you by lying to you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Tears began falling down her cheeks as she apologized over and over. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Love, it's okay. But, why did you feel the need to keep this from me?"

"Elsa asked me not to tell anyone she was here. She has a bad past with Gold and she didn't want him finding her."

"Ah, that makes sense. So, why _did_ you tell me?"

"I hated lying to you. I also needed someone to talk to about this, and you are the person I trust the most." She said truthfully.

His expression softened and he took her face in his hand and leaned in for a soft and tender kiss. They continued kissing like that, neither of them pushing it any farther or pulling back. In that moment, time stopped. And the only thing that existed was the two of them.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading; I hope you are enjoying it! I just wanted to let you guys know I have recently started writing a new OUAT fanfic! It takes place after 3x11 "Going Home" Regina found a way to bring Emma and Henry back to the EF and restore their memories! Mostly Captain Swan with a hint of Snowing and Outlaw Queen! It's called Reunited Once More and I hope you guys check it out! Rated T. **


End file.
